


Mark imagine

by Ultkth



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultkth/pseuds/Ultkth
Summary: impromptu 2.5k Mark scenariokinda cute i guess :)no use of y/n cus that annoys me tbhshitty english cus i wrote this half asleep





	Mark imagine

The fairy lights twinkled against the porcelain coloured sheets, pillows stacked up high around you and fluffy blankets draped around your shoulder's as Mark ran back and forth hectically trying to remember the cute scenarios from the wattpad fics he read when he was 9.  
With the lights completely dimmed, the recklessly hung polaroids created vast shadows reminding you of all the moments you'd shared with the boy, the teddy from your first date taking up the majority of the room in the first polaroid the remaining with a completely enamoured Mark watching you with a gaze overflowing with emotion, you smiled to yourself as Mark finally flung himself into the depths of the pillow fort.  
Minutes into the movie and you felt yourself yawning, you bring a hand up to cover your mouth having to squeeze it out of the boy's grip. His arms which completely circled your waist traced small circles on your sides and you prevented yourself from squirming soon finding the sensation soothing despite the red blush on your cheeks, in evident due to the minimal lighting.  
His fingers, moved up and down your arm occasionally hesitating, circling freckles and gradually intertwining themselves with your hands, these small actions taking up your mind.  
You leaned back against his chest as you felt the rising and falling of his chest, the light breaths in perfect time with yours as you fluttered your eyes closed, the warm, orange tint of the fairy lights causing your eyes to overwhelm with sleep, completely content you focused on his fingertips dancing against the skin of your palms, you heard the pattering of the rain against the pavement, the sound becoming your main focus as you mind dismissed the movie, transforming it into background mumble.  
You felt the boy clutch your waist tighter shuffling himself closer and a sudden warmth materialise against your neck, allowing your body to melt into his embrace you remained there, limp in his hold. The boy now beginning to pepper soft kisses against the skin just below your ear, the sensitive skin that made it extremely hard to not move, yet you managed. He shuffled around, continuing his journey around you, his small, soft kisses the only remnants of the journey around the maze of your body. Soft breaths graced your earlobe before he nipped at the skin, instantaneously a shade of red adorning them yet he wasted no time in moving down. His fingers continued to toy with your smaller ones, his thumb occasionally stroking your hand as he left soft kisses across your jawline, your eyes remaining closed as he pressed his cheek against your neck, soft breaths proving the serene atmosphere that had fallen upon the room.  
You felt him snuggle his head into the crook of your neck, his soft curls ticking your now burning skin, yet you decided against saying anything.


End file.
